concierto de rock
by Khyuuga.DN
Summary: concierto, despues formacion de banda y por ultimo las relaciones todo en este fic jajajaj
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy runito17 (orne) este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste mucho… **

**nadie pov.**

Estaban Julie, Runo, Dan y Billy haciendo cola para un recital de los "sex vampires" (era una cita doble).

Primero baja Edmund Cullan

Runo: ooo... mira Julie ahí viene el drogadicto Edmund Cullan (con una cara de repugnancia hacia aquel frío e antipático ser).

Julie: (cayéndosele la baba y Billy con tres baldes llenos juntándola) EDMUUUUND I live you.

Edmund: OMG this girl is very stupid they say love do not live.

Julie: no lo puedo creer Edmund dijo que soy un sol en su universo (chorreando el doble de baba y Billy súper ocupado llenando baldes).

Edmund: -.-' remember not to return to Argentina.

Billy: forgive her is very stupid.

Todos: O.O wauu Billy sirve para algo

Dan: lo abducieron los Alien

SCRACH

Julie: uuuhhh Runi te re volaste con esa cachetada.

Runo: si no lo callo yo no lo calla nadie

Luego baja Alice Cullan.

Billy: mmm… me parece ver una linda vampirita

Julie: Hay gracias Billy

Billy: -.-' no tu cerebro de maní ella (señalando a la famosa cantante que atravesaba la alfombra roja).

Julie: runo me harías el honor…

Runo: claro que sí

SCRACH

Julie: gracias

Runo: de nada ahora quedaron dormiditos en el piso

Julie: entremos

Runo: dalee

Al entrar se encuentran con una silueta horrorosa con pelo azul oscuro

Runo: hola Fabia

Fabia: hey… Runo que cuentas?

Runo: daaaa… estamos en un concierto de rock -.-'

Julie: sii daaaa

Fabia: apuesto que me atrevo a subirme al escenario.

Julie y Runo: (con mirada diabólica) dale si te subes sales con Shun.

Fabia: hecho

Luego en el concierto Fabia se sube al escenario si saber que los sex vampires son nada mas y nada menos qe vampiros reales que no desayunaron hoy y saciaron su sed con la alienígena sangre de Fabia.

Runo y Julie: listo alienígena maloliente eliminado

FIIIN

**Espero que les halla gustado y perdón si es un poco denso… bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola… soy yo de nuevo y los vine a molestar con mis historias muy taradas y sin sentido.**

**Nadie pov**

Luego de ver el exitoso recitas de los sex vampires los peleadores decidieron formar una banda de rock en el garaje de $100.000 de marucho. A Runo le toca tocar la guitarra, a Shun la batería, a Julie el bajo, a Chan la guitarra, y por ultimo a Dan el triangulo

Runo y Chan: somos las súper guitarristas de…

Dan: que tal los Danis

SCRACH

Shun: ¿por que le pegaste?

Runo: pegarle a Dan siempre me ayuda a pensar

Alice: puedo ser la cantante

Marucho: siiii y yo el representante

Shun: Chan ayúdame a componer un tema

Chan: súper soy como Nick Jonás el que compone los temas de los Jonás Brother.

Shun: -.-' ¿porque a mi?

Mientras Shun y Chan componen el tema Julie y Runo piensan un nombre para la banda y Dan y Marucho hacen los vestuarios.

Runo: ¿Qué tal los monos locos?

Dan: no mejor los mocos locos

SCRACH

Julie: bien hecho Runito

Runo: gracias

Mientras Dan duerme inconciente en el piso y Runo y Julie piensan. Shun y Chan progresan con la canción.

Shun: ¿Qué tal si hacemos una balada de amor?

Chan: noooo… mejor algo de rock and roll

Shun: mmm… y si mezclamos.

Chan: claro… pero como

Shun: -.-' rock con letra de amor

Chan: súper claro

Mientras tanto Alice toma su celular y comienza a llamar a mucha gente hasta que en un trágico momento…

Alice: noooooooo

Todos: (muy desesperados) ¿Qué pasó?

Alice: (entre lágrimas) mi celular esta cantando Justin Bieber.

Todos: (súper confundidos) ¿Qué?

Alice: siii… miren escuchen

Celular: ohhh baby baby baby ohhh

Todos: aaaaaaaaaa

Marucho: genial me encanta esa canción

Todos: -.-'

Marucho: ohhh baby baby baby ohhh

Todos: o.o

Y de pronto Dan despierta de su sueño

Dan: de que me perdí… soñé que un jabalí desafinado cantaba Justin Bieber.

Runo: (agonizando) no era un sueño

Dan: en fin se me ocurrió un nombre para la banda es…

SCRACH

Shun: y ahora ¿Por qué le pegaste?

Runo: mejor callarlo antes de que diga algo estupido.

Luego llegan Jake y Ren y se ponen a cantar con marucho

Ren, Jake y Marucho: ohhh baby baby baby ohhh

Luego de unas horas dan despierta de su doloroso desmayo y ve a Jake, Marucho y Ren cantando Justin Bieber y todos los otros peleadores agonizando en el piso y se une a cantar con sus amigos.

Jake, Marucho, Ren y Dan: ohhh baby baby baby ohhh

**Bueno… este es el segundo capitulo. Perdón si la comedia no es lo mío… bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**E vuelto wuajajajajaj… hola soy runito17 (orne) volví para perder el tiempo que debería estar estudiando pero lo dedico a esto.**

**Marucho pov**

Debería hacer los trajes al estilo Kiss o al estilo Green Day mmm...…!YA SEEE¡

Runo: hey Marucho como vas con eso?

Marucho: re bien se me ocurrió una súper idea

Runo: cual es?

Marucho: sorprais, sorprais

Runo: -.-' ahí sorry english

**Runo pov**

Runo: fooo… no me quiso decir la idea el enano nerd con un linar indígena en la frente

Julie: Runo tenemos que seguir con las ideas para el nombre

Runo: sii claro sigamos

Dan: (caminando sigilosamente para asustar a Runo) buuu

SCRACH

Runo: upss

Julie: no importa iba a pasar de todos modos

Runo: cierto sigamos

**Nadie pov**

Mientras Marucho se ocupaba de los trajes, Runo y Julie del nombre y Dan dormía inconscientemente (otra vez) Chan y Shun hacían la canción.

Shun: que tal si llamamos a la canción "nuestro amor"

Chan: okey me guta *con tonito de la canción de Madagascar*

Shun: empecemos

(Atención la siguiente canción es la canción de high way rodando a la aventura)

**Inicio canción**

Shun:

Debo aceptar

Que tu no estas

No voy a llorar

Hoy quiero olvidarte

Escribiré

Esta canción

Que es mi despedida

Mi último adiós

Yo no se que es ser feliz

Si dentro de mí

Hay un dolor tan profundo

Te extrañare

Te cantare

En toda mi vida

No te olvidare

Chan

Pero si

Yo estoy aquí

Y vuelvo por ti

Para así estar juntos

Shun:

No puede ser

Estas aquí

Dúo:

Me has escuchado

Cuando hablo de ti

Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo

Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino

El amor

Nuestro amor

Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino

Tú eres la persona que le da sentido

Al amor

Nuestro amor

Shun:

Puedo decirte

Que veo el sol

Brillando en tus ojos

Y en mi corazón

Chan:

Puedo decirte

Una y otra vez

Que cuentes conmigo

Yo siempre estaré

Ohhh

Shun:

Sonreír

Chan:

Sonreír

Shun:

Suspirar

Chan:

Suspirar

Shun:

Y esperar cada instante

Dúo:

Para volver a estar juntos

Shun

Pero hoy

Ya estas aquí

Dúo:

Me has escuchado

Cuando hablo de ti

Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo

Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino

El amor

Nuestro amor

Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino

Tú eres la persona que le da sentido

Al amor

Nuestro amor

Shun

Sonreír

Chan:

Sonreír

Shun:

Suspirar

Chan:

Suspirar

Shun:

Y esperar cada instante

Dúo:

Para volver a estar juntos

Pero hoy

Ya estas aquí

Dúo:

Me has escuchado

Cuando hablo de ti

Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo

Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino

Shun:

El amor

Chan:

El amor

Shun:

Nuestro amor

Chan:

Nuestro amor

Dúo:

Al amor

Nuestro amoooooor

**Fin canción**

Shun: waaauuu… es una excelente canción

Chan: claro que si

Shun: tenemos una gran química

Chan: claro que si

Shun: (balbuceando como un boludo) hey Chan ya que cortaste con Joe… me preguntaba si tu…

Chan: si yo que….

Continuara chan chan chan *sonido dramático*

**Lo quise cortar con un poco de suspenso así leen el que Sige hice lo que hacen siempre las novelas te la cortan en lo mas interesante. A si la canción la pueden buscar por Internet se llama "nuestro amor".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno… volvi perdonen mi ausencia es que no sabia que poner hasta que el ultimo dia de clases se me ocurrio que poner. Nada de bakugan me pertenece (ademas de este fic claro)**

Shun: chan saldrias conmigo¿?

**Se que esto va en contra de la personalidad de shun pero bueno habia que conseguirle novia y ya que con alice no dicen ni hola y la otra alternativa es Fabia lo meti con Chan**

Chan: claro que si me ENCANTARIA

Shun: wiii wiii wiii tomen eso niñas el Ninja sensible ya no esta soltero

Chan: O.O

Shun: tengo que cambiar mi estado en Factbook

Orne (yo): tenes Factbook

Shun: sii te lo paso ¿?

Orne: claroo dalee necesito mas contactos

Shun:es /shun the one, ninjas asociados/ lo anotaste¿?

Orne: siii

Chan: ejem *cara enojada* como es que esto paso de un momento romantico a un intercambio de usuarios de Factbook

Shun: bueno fue asi yo emce con que teni face…

Chan: era sarcasmo bolu

Orne y otros: -.-'

Orne: bueno… me voy (efecto especial de "las pistas de blue" cuando se metian en un cuadro)

Chan: al fin se fue

Orne: *desde lejos* te escuche

Chan: upss

Shun: en que estabamos

Chan: a si… me encantaria ir contigo shun

Shun: que bueno mañana paso por ti en mi porche amarillo y vamos a mc donald

Runo: O.O tenes un porche¿?

Shun: siii

Runo: *pensando* maldición dan solo tiene un auto de la decada de los 40 -.- y me queria llevar a pancho villa (ideas de mi otro fic "la primera cita"

**Mientras tanto marucho hiba super emocinado a mostrarle sus creaciones de trajes a lo demas**

Marucho: chicos termine mis trajes que tal si se los muestro

Todos: O.O (medio muertos al ver los trajes)

Marucho: que tienen de malo que los hombres usen el traje de lala de los teletubies y las nenas los de cariñositos

**En ese momento arrojaron a marucho por la ventana entonces paso un dinosaurio y se lo comio**

Shun: listo ameneza de la moda eliminada

Runo: tengo el nombre perfecto para la banda

Todos: cual es ¿?

Runo: los LAP-TOOPS (musiquita de la propaganda la de "is my life" )

Todos: genial me encanta

Julie: es super

Shun: … (no dijo nada como siempre)

Chan: *mientras practica karate* super

Dan: que de que?

SCRACH

Runo: eso te pasa por no prestar atención

**Fin**

**Lo termino aca para porder darle la pc a mi mama que me jode aemas me tengo que ir a guitarra … bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola… como andas ¿?... che bueno sigo con mi historia para poder terminar con la historia casi amorosa de Sun quien sabe lo que pasara en este chapter.**

**Bueno lo de siempre bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

Mientras los peleadores organizan su "banda" joe se aparece misteriosa mente en la casa de marucho y se entera que chan tendrá una cita con Shun

Joe: hola chan como andas¿?

Chan: *sorprendida y balbuceando* bi bi bien y t t tu

Joe: bien es cierto que vas a salir con Shun ¿?

Chan: sii jajajaja…

Shun: hola joe

Alice: joe que haces aquí ¿?

Joe: nada solo pasaba un rato a visitarlos

Alice: genial te gustaría unirte a nuestra banda

Joe: súper que podría hacer¿?

Shun: que tal si cantas

Joe: súper me uno

Alice y chan: genial

Shun: -.-'

Mientras hablaban los demás peleadores estaban ocupados con las cosas de la banda y gracias a la ausencia de marucho runo y julie debían ocuparse de los trajes

Dan: hola runo que haces

Runo: *cosiendo* y tu que crees que hago¿?

Dan: Mª…

Runo: -.-'

1 hora después

Dan: ya se estas haciendo la tarea

Runo: sii dan la tarea *sarcasmo*

Runo: *pensando* habeces creo que este fue criado por orangutanes

Orne: yo también

Runo: aaaaaa

Orne: que te pasa ¿?

Runo: como sabias lo que pienso ¿?

Orne: soy la que lo escribe daaa

Runo: la que escribe que

Orne: -.-' nada nada *con tono como diciendo BOLU*

Dan: hey runo quieres que te ayude con tu tarea

Runo: kuek que intentas

Dan: mmm… nada *con tonito misterioso*

Runo: dale que quieres a cambio

Dan: podrías ya que estas haciendo tus tareas hacer las mías

SCRACH

Julie: porque en todos los fics le pegas

Runo: no lo se preguntémosle a la que lo escribe

Julie: orne porque le pegas a dani

Orne: porque tengo ganas

Runo: porque siempre le pego yo

Orne: daaa y quien mas le iba a pegar

Mientras runo y orne discutían Joe intentaba reconquistar a Chan

Joe: hey chan que tan bien te llevas con shun

Chan: no lo se es algo tímido

Joe: pero si tu odias a esa gente

Chan: a los tímidos ¿?

Joe: no a mi abuelita *sarcasmo*

Chan: pobre de tu abuelita

Joe: noo hablo de shun

Chan: a si, no lo se cantamos una canción muy linda juntos

Joe: no me digas que aceptaste una cita solo por cantar una canción

Chan: sii creo que sii

Joe: en ese caso puedes cantar una canción con barnie y te enamorarías de el

Chan: quizás no lo se creo que me apresure al decirle que si

Mientras joe continuaba hablando con chan alice estaba con shun

Alice: como les esta yendo a ti y a chan

Shun: no lo se es demasiado alocada

Alice: aaaaa *sin entender nada*

Shun: me gustan mas las que no hablan tanto además es muy karateca

Alice: como karateca ¿?

Shun: si la otra vez le lleva un ramo de flores y pe pego un puñetazo en la cara

Alice: te dolio ¿?

Shun: solo si un manotazo a 70km por hora duele -.-'

Alice: pero no me contestaste

Shun: -.-'

Alice: bueno… tampoco para tanta seriedad

Shun: daaa soy shun la seriedad es lo mió

Alice: aaaa cierto

Shun: debo irme

Alice: shun no te vallas (jajajaj re la serie)

Shun: bye

Entonces shun y chan se encuentran de pasa en el supermercado

Shun y chan: *unísono* tengo que decirte algo

Shun y chan: *sigue siendo unísono* tu primero

Shun y chan: * paren con el unísono* no creo que esto funcione

Shun: entonces que hacemos ahora

Chan: ni idea solo es que creo que no eres mi tipo

Shun: yo también siento eso

Shun y alice: *uni… bueno ya lo saben* entonces terminamos

Cuando shun y chan terminaron alice y joe los habían escuchado ya que cada uno siguió a los tortolitos

Alice: *pensando* genial si shun corto con chan todavía tengo oportunidad

Joe:*pensando* súper ya no tengo al ninja en mi camino

Alice: *pensando* creo que le voy a pedir una cita

Joe: *ya ahora chan no se podrá negar a salir con migo

Alice:*pensan… (Interrumpido)

Orne: aaaaa ya dejen de pensar y díganselo a la cara por dios

Joe y alice: *unísono* OK

Orne: y siguen con el maldito unísono

Después de una larga conversación conmigo (orne) alice y joe deciden declarársele a sus amores (ya saben quienes son)

Alice: (muerta de miedo y nerviosa MAL) shun te gustaría salir conmigo ¿?

Shun: *con la seriedad y la poca emoción de siempre* porque no podría ser divertido

Joe: chan que tal si el viernes vamos a ver una película

Chan: *pegándole una patada* claro me encantaría

**Bueno acá lo termino y me voy que llego mi primita nos vemos… para los que les gustaba el SHUNxCHAN lo lamento es que no me gustaba esa pareja así que volví a las tradicionales.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno… mientras espero que se seque mi remera para la velada de fin de año de mi escuela voy a escribir otro común y sin sentido fic.**

**Alice pov**

No pedo creer que al fin pude invitar a salís a SHUN aaaaaaaaaaaa

Shun: hola alice

Alice: aaaaaaaaaaa

Shun:¿?

Alice: perdon me salio de alma

Shun: sii lo note *asustado*

Orne: como andan?

Shun: porque siempre te metes

Orne: porque me gusta hacerlo (ademas me encanta la casa de marucho) *mirada pervertida*

Shun: -.-

Shun: bueno alice vamos a nuestra cita

Alice: * con la risita que hace bayli en zack y cody* claroo

**Runo pov**

Segui a alice y shun hasta su cita ahí maacita el auto de shun es genial (mirando el auto como el amarillo que usa alice en luna nueva) porque el de dan no es ese

Dan: facil no tengo tanta plata

Runo: es mi narración no te metas

Dan: ok

Runo: shh que quiero escuchar a ver si Sun es romántico o igual de tarados que tu

Dan: oye

SCRACH

Runo: me encanta esa sensación

Shun: don te llevo a comer

Alice: que tal si vamos a MC donaos

Shun: Mm… se me antoja una carísima hamburguesa que exageran en las imágenes pero que igual son deliciosas

Alice: Awu no sabía que te gustaban tanto esas hamburguesas

Shun: estas bromeado las ADORO

Alice: OOO...

Shun: *cayéndosele la baba*

Alice: que es mas importante la hamburguesa o yo ¿?

Shun: la hamburguesa

SCRACH

Shun: que haces

Alice: hay por dios me estoy pareciendo a runo

Shun: da

Alice: como es que no reaccionaste ante mi cachetada

Shun: jalaj es que vi. La triple MC

**Bueno por ahora es todo ajajá… espero que les guste.**

**En el cap. Que viene termino esta cita y comienzo la de Chan y Joe. BYE **


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenoo… eh aquí de vuelta para espantaos con mis fics… **

**Runo: ni bakugan ni sus ersonajes me pertenecen**

**Orne: -.-'**

**Runo: que**

**Orne: tarada sos un personaje**

**Runo: aaaaa**

**Orne: O.O que hize mal**

**Runo: en ese caso ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen (exepto runo jjajaja)**

**Orne: X.X**

**Runo: orne? Bueno en ese caso el fic lo escribo yo**

**Orne: nooo *levantandose***

**Runo pov**

Sigo narrando la cita

Alice: fue perfecto (exepto lo de la hamburguesa)

Shun: me alegra *saboreando la triple mc con mucha emocion y placer*

Alice: -.- te pegaria pero eso no me toca a mi

Shun: jajajajajaja

Alice: *gritando* runo ven aquí

Runo: que sucede

Alice: has lo tuyo

SCRACH

Shun: X . X

Alice y runo: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Alice: vamosnos en el auto

Runo: super amarilloo

Alice: -.-

Runo: porque todos me miran asi

Orne y alice: -.-

Orne: hola chicas como andan?

Alice: mal

Runo: bien

Orne: por?

Runo: porque le peg… *interrumpido*

Orne: tu no alice

Runo: -.- jajaj ahora te mire yo con esa cara

Orne: O.O wooow

Alice: a shun le interesa mas una hambusguesaa

Orne: pero es la triple mac

Alice: runo te toca

Runo: con mucho gusto

… ¿?

Runo: porque no te pegue

Orne: jajajajajaja porque no lo escribi

Alice: fooo

Orne: jajajajajaja

Alice: puedes hacer que se levante shun

Orne : claro *chasqueando los dedos*

Shun: de que me perdii

Orne: hola

Shun: *pensando* es insoportable

Orne: te escuche

Shun: O.O como¿?

Orne: daaaa soy la que lo escribe

Shun: sierto demonios

Orne: jajajarajaja *con tonito musical*

Shun: sos una ·%$&$%&$&/&

Orne: mejor vuelve a dormir *chsqueando los dedos*

Shun: no puedes hacer es… zzzz *roncando*

Alice:aaaaaa…

Runo: que pasaaa

Alice: shuun ronca T.T

Orne: como puedes llorar con eso

Runo: vienvenida a mi mundo

Orne: tarada bienvenida va con "B"

Runo: aaaaaa

Orne: y después se pregunta porque no la dejo escribir -.-

Runo: hayy ya vete atu mundito de mierda con la cara operada de cristina K y su clan de operados

Orne: y si no quiero que me haras¿?

Runo: mmmm… rompo con dan

Orne:aaaa no te atreverias

Runo: solo mirame *llamando por cel*

Orne: aaaa hija de perra tenes un iphone

Runo: :P

Orne: ya veras

Runo: que cosa

Orne: ahora el iphone es mio

Runo: T.T

Alice: hey yo soy la que llora

Orne: bye

Runo y alice: al fiin

Shun: siiiiii

Orne: duerme *chasqueando los dedos*

**Fiiin**

**Jajaj… perdon si no les gus es que últimamente mi inspiración es nula… carli el auto amarillo es para vos jajaja… bueno **

**Shun: perra**

**Orne: duerme *chasqueando los dedos***

**Runo: porque chasqueas lo dedos **

**Orne: ni idea**

**Runo: wuajajajaj**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola… soy runito17 (orne) pero a esta altura ya lo saben.**

**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Runo: ¿puedo narrar yo?**

**Orne: ok ¬¬**

**Runo pov**

Luego de la cita fuimos todos (excepto Shun que seguía dormido) a la casa de marucho,

-vamos a jugar al bowling- dijo Dan con voz afeminada

-estoy de acuerdo con Dan- dijo runo sorprendida de que ella halla dicho eso

-woooow- dijeron todo en estado de shok

-yo creo que me voy a quedar aquí estoy cansada-dijo alice intentando escapar de los peleadores para ir con shun

-sii yo creo que voy a investigar los 300 pisos de esta mansión- dijo shun (N/A mas obvios imposible)

-ok- dijo dan pero no demoren

**Orne pov **

Mientras Shun y Alice se escabullían quien sabe a donde Dan, Runo y yo íbamos al bowling.

- hey chicos quien juego en el primer turno- dije yo a para ver si Dan era caballero y la dejaba a Runo primero

-yo yo- dijo dan saltando como un niño caprichoso de 5 años

-y claro es Dan no es caballero ni aunque le paguen- dije desilusionada del castaño devorador de comida

-lamentablemente tenes razón- dijo runo.

**Nadie pov**

Mientras que runo y orne discutían sobre el tarado cerebro de chicharrón de Dan… (N/A no un chicharrón es más grande que su cerebro) Shun y Alice estaban juntitos abrazados en uno de los 3 mil cuartos de la casa de Marucho

-¿que quieres que hagamos hoy?- le pregunto Shun a Alice con una voz irresistible estilo Edward Cullen.

-no se… que tal si vamos al la imitación del parque de Disney Word de Marucho en el piso 200- dijo alice cortando el romanticismo

-claro vamos- dijo shun aun con la voz irresistible

Una vez en el parque Alice y Shun estaban en el parque.

-Alice te gustaría subirte conmigo a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Shun pero ahora tenia una voz ronca y fea porque se había tragado una mosca en la montaña rusa

-mmm… claro que sii- dijo alice gritando tan fuerte que el pero de Shun se tiro todo para arriba y parecía mascarade

-perdón me llamaron- dijo mascarade (N/A como es posible que estén Alice y Mascarade a mismo tiempo)

-vete de aquí triángulos- dijo shun echándolo del lugar

-ahora subámonos- dijo alice

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar arriba del todo la rueda se detiene.

-tengo mucho miedo nunca había estado tan arriba- dijo Shun (N/A pensaron que lo había dicho alice jajajaja)

-tranquilo Shun solamente no mires abajo- dijo alice abrazando a Shun

En ese momento ambos se miraron románticamente y acercaron sus cabezas, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y…

**Chan chan chan **

**Chan: me llamaron**

**Runo: vete al diablo**

**Chan: T.T**

**Alice: hey lo de llorar es mi papel**

**Runo: eso vete karateka **

**Alice: orne porque lo paraste quería besar a shun **

**Orne: le tenía que dar un poco de suspenso**

**Alice: T.T (inundando el piso)**

**Runo y Orne: ¬¬**

**Runo: corran que se viene el tsunami, orne mejor seguí la historia **

**Orne: ok ok la sigo**

Entonces sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y se… se… BESARON y duro 10 segundos

**Orne: listo contenta**

**Alice: si ahora si**

**Runo: bueno vallan abriendo el desagüe**

**Orne: sii dale **

**Runo. A casi me olvido… FIN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa… anque muchos no lo desean volvi… este fic va dedica a los fans de danXruno y para y carla. nessie (las amooo jajajajja)**

**Bakugan no me pertenece (ojala)**

**Nadie pov**

-wiiiii ya falta poco para navidad- dijo marucho

-(-.-')- lo miraron todos

-¿Qué?- pregunta marucho

**( N/A: 2 meses después en navidad)**

-wiiii mira shun es papa noel- dijo marucho super emocionado

-(-.-) marucho papa noel no exi…- interrumpen a shun

-no le digas eso pobre no ves que todavía cree en papa noel- le susurro Julie al oído y lo encierra en el baño porque esta castigado.

-waaaaa Waaaaa yo quería mi regalito- llora shun **( N/A woow shun llorando debo ver eso)**

**Orne pov**

-donde esta- dije desesperada

-¿quien?- dijeron unísono

-ya paren con los unísonos no tuvieron ya suficiente en el chapter anterior- dije enojada

-¿a quien buscas- dijo dan amablemente

-O.O woow hablaste sin estar atragantándote de comida- dije sorprendida y shockeada a la vez

-¿ya dinos a quien busca?- dijo dan atragantándose de comida **( N/A: no duro mucho ¬¬)**

-¿donde esta shun llorando? quiero sacarle una foto- dije nuevamente desesperada

-ya lo deje salir y dejo de llorar- dijo julie

entonces salte sobre Julie y comencé a ahorcarla hasta que shun me dio una patada Ninja que me mando al hospital. **(N/A: mentira… jajajjaja)**

-estamos a una hora de que venga papa noel- dijo marucho saltando **(N/A: anque ni saltan consigue la altura de los otros peleadores… marucho enano jajajajajajaja)**

-marucho papa noel no exist…- lo interrumpio dan voltendole la cabeza para que viera a alice y se embobe con si vestidito corto **(N/A: bien dan… oo por dios yo dije eso¿?)**

-bien hecho dan- dijo runo con el pulgar arriba

-jajajajaja- dijo dan embobandose con la mini falda de runo

SCRACH

-alice que fuerte caachetada pobre shun- dijo julie **(N/: jajajaj otra vez se creyeron que era runo la de la cachetada)**

-son las 12 voy a ver la camara de seguridad a ver si vino papa noel- dijo marucho saltando **(N/A: jajaja enanito)**

-papa noel no existe- grito shun antes que lo detuvieran con otra cachetada, con alice o encerrandolo en el baño

-estas mintiendo si papa noel baja en una estrella- dijo marucho re tranquilo

-fiu- dejeron todos menos shun **(N/A: -.- ademas de enano descerebrado)**

-miren este video- dijo marucho mostrando un video de su camara de seguridad de papa noel dejando los regalos

-O.O- se shockearon todos me nos dan, marucho y runo que estaban mirando por la ventana

De pronto dan lleva a runo al balcón donde preparo un muerdago

-runo, hace tiempo que te quiero decir algo- dijo dan mirando tiernamente a runo igual que shun a marón en el cap 20

-¿que cosa?- pregunto runo

-yo te amo muchisimo- dijo dan tiernamente

-yo tambien te AMO- dijoruno acercandose a dan

Sus caras se aproximaban hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso lleno de AMOR

CLICK

-¿orne que haces?_ susurro marucho

-tomo fotos este es un momento historico que espere por años- susurro runo

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Y dan y runo se separaron por falta de aire

-te gusta el muerdago lo puse para ser mas romantico- dijo dan **(N/A: sinceramente nunca supe porque muerdago pero bue si es romantico digamos que sirvio… saque fotoos)**

-euu continúen el besoo- dije empasciente

Y dan y runo se volvieron a besar mas apasionadamente todavía y justo en ese momento hicieron "aaaaaaaaa" al unisono y luego se alejo la imagen lentamente como toda pelicula de romance

**Fiin**

**Este es el ultimo cap de la historia espero que les alla hecho reir aunque sinceramente no da risa…**

**Runo: al fin**

**Orne: que pasa **

**Runo: al fin lo bese**

**Orne: bueno era lo mejor para el final**

**Runo: soy lo mejoor (coon tonito burlon)**

**Orne: ¬¬**

**Dan: hola**

**Y dan y runo se volvieron a besar**

**Orne: aaaaaa**

**CLICK CLICK**


End file.
